Smother
by Lybeah
Summary: Leur histoire n'était qu'un éternel recommencement de promesses non tenues, d'affections avortées et de pensées coupables. EffyxEmily.


**Skins est l'une des séries ayant le plus marqué la vie, et je me souviendrais tout particulièrement de ces deux personnages fabuleux que sont Effy et Emily. Effy, car elle m'a appris à regarder en face mon mal-être d'adolescente et le combattre au meilleur de mes capacités, Emily qui m'a transmise sa volonté d'être ce qu'elle veut être, au détriment des autres. Aussi, je suis très heureuse d'être parvenue à écrire cet OS les réunissant.**

 **Pour le contexte, il se déroule, je suppose, quelques années après Skins Fire (ce n'est pas très clair dans ma tête). Cela fait des années que Naomi est donc décédée, Effy est sortie de prison, plus auto-destructrice que jamais et Emily prend soin d'elle, pour le meilleur comme pour le pire.**

 **Le raiting M, pour scène explicite de sexe (quoique courte) et mention de drogues.**

* * *

 _ **Smother**_

* * *

" _I'm wasted, losing time_

 _I'm a foolish, fragile spine_

 _I want all that is not mine_ "

\- Smother x Daughter

* * *

Le soleil tirait sa révérence et, déjà, elle chavirait. Jupe écossaise remontant parfois un peu trop sur ses collants lacérés, quelques boucles sauvages s'échappant hors de son chignon, des éclats de rire saouls soulevant sa poitrine, elle s'abandonna complètement à la fête aux alentours de vingt heures au plus tard. Verres au contenu doré, longs filtres empoisonnés et poudre aux aspects de neige se précipitèrent dès lors vers sa bouche. Elle paraissait heureuse puis subitement décomposée, emplie d'assurance et, la seconde suivante, plus fragile que du cristal qu'on compresse entre deux doigts. Les lumières formaient, déformaient des ombres saillantes sur son joli visage rieur.

 _Je veux mourir auréolée de pareils éclats, dans ma toute splendeur, arrachée à la vie durant les prémices d'un nouveau fou-rire. Avec l'illusion d'avoir vécu heureuse._

Sauf qu'elle ne l'était pas. Ah, le bonheur… Chimère que sa main avait tenté, inlassablement, au cours de sa si courte existence, de saisir en plein vol mais au vain. Se sentir en plénitude avec soi-même et les autres, débarrassée de tout poids sur ses épaules, pouvoir fermer les paupières, juste quelques secondes, et souhaiter très fort que tout demeure ainsi, figé dans un bonheur qui, évidemment, ne serait qu'éphémère, la plupart des gens le ressentaient d'une façon saine et résonnante. Mais l'idéal d'un bonheur, pour Effy, l'avait menée tout droit vers les drogues et l'auto-destruction.

Pourtant, elle n'était pas non plus la fille la plus malchanceuse au monde – et dans ce cas, qu'est-ce qui ne cessait de _débloquer_ en permanence derrière ce minois désenchanté ? Ses parents n'étaient pas morts dans, que sais-je un stupide accident de voiture comme ceux d'Ironman, ni ne l'avaient abandonnée sur une aire d'autoroute au seuil de ses quatre ans. Elle n'avait pas été seule durant son enfance, s'étant toujours trouvée sous l'aile protectrice du frère le plus cool au monde, et bien que Tony n'ait pas été un modèle franchement recommandable pour la morveuse avec son ourson qui le collait constamment, des étoiles d'admiration pleins les yeux, il avait fait de son mieux pour qu'elle ne sente au grand jamais abandonnée.

Il lui avait montré diverses manières pour faire hurler de rage leur père, qu'il jette son foutu journal et vienne poursuivre les deux monstres à travers les longs couloirs de leur maison. Ou comment rouler sa première cigarette sous un arrêt de bus, alors qu'une averse noire s'abattait sur Bristol. Il lui avait expliqué, un sourire lubrique sur les lèvres, que les mecs ne tarderaient à la draguer, dès qu'elle aurait des seins et un peu moins d'acné, et que parmi ces mecs-là, il n'hésiterait pas à réduire en masse sanguinolente le premier qui la ferait chialer. Et, quand ils avaient quoi ? sept et dix ans, leurs pas les menaient vers les hauteurs de la ville, et ils pouvaient passer une demi-heure, voire deux heures à suivre de l'oeil les nuages planants tout en fantasmant sur une potentielle adoption.

Pour le reste, Effy avait commencé à se débrouiller seule dès ses douze ans. Sa voix rendue constamment suraiguë par une excitation enfantine s'était assombrie, et comme elle fumait déjà beaucoup, avait pris des tonalités cassées. Comme Tony enchaînait déjà connerie sur connerie, attirant l'attention parentale sur sa personne, elle demeurait dans l'ombre, silencieuse, mais n'en pensant pas moins, et s'évadait dans la nuit, talons aux pieds, smoky aux yeux, et domptait ses peurs dans des fêtes moins fréquentables les unes que les autres. Et dieu, qu'elle était jeune durant cette période quand elle y repensait…

Quant à ce qui avait fait d'elle une âme aussi torturée… ? Mystère. Peut-être bien s'agissait-il d'une prise de conscience ? Ou d'un tournant radical de sa crise d'adolescence précoce ? A trop y penser, elle sentait ses yeux s'embuer et ne mettait pourtant jamais le doigt sur ce qui n'allait pas.

Son bonheur était une supernova. Voilà tout.

Et, elle – elle… _Je détruis tout ce que je touche. Y compris moi-même. Et je ne peux m'empêcher d'adorer ça._

A trop la souiller de débauche, son âme si pure se consumait. Elle la sentait de temps en temps, sous sa poitrine, palpiter douloureusement, s'effriter par morceaux tandis qu'un homme, une femme, elle ne savait plus, glissait une main entre ses jambes, qu'elle reprenait un verre et effectuait un strip-tease sur une table jonchée de bouteilles vides, replongeait le nez dans la cocaïne, et qu'un rire jaillissait, un rire brisé.

Alors, une jolie fille aux cheveux rouges surgissait au coeur de ce pandémonium, poings sur les hanches. Une présence si saine au coeur de cette foule aux yeux injectés de sang, aux jambes chancelantes et aux vêtements froissés, et, toujours, elle gonflait des joues pour gueuler des trucs sans logique qui dansaient aux oreilles d'Effy. Et pourtant, elle l'écoutait attentivement, ou du moins faisait l'effort d'essayer. Parce que, même quand c'était pour lui foutre des pieds au cul, elle aimait entendre la voix d'Emily Fitch.

« Tu fais chier, Eff'. _Tu fais vraiment chier !_ » Des bras d'oiseau s'enroulaient autour de ce corps à la dérive, et elles émergeaient des profondeurs de la terre, l'une, un sourire rêveur sur son visage trop maquillé, suspendue aux lèvres de l'autre, crépitante de rage. Le reste du monde avait cessé d'exister.

Une portière qui claque, et les sons du-dehors furent coupés, laissant place à leurs deux respirations. Emily prit place face au volant, tandis que, à force d'habitude, elle entreprenait de se brûler une cigarette. Ses mouvements étaient brutaux, colériques et, la tête renversée contre son poing, Effy souleva ses paupières noires pour lui adresser un regard complètement shooté. Même dans l'obscurité la plus totale, les cheveux de la jeune femme flamboyaient. Fascinée, elle y dirigea une main maladroite, et fit glisser entre ses doigts une mèche particulièrement incendiaire avec tendresse.

« Je suis… désolée, Emily. »

Sans la regarder, celle-ci se renfonça dans son siège, moulina du bras pour descendre la vitre et recracha le tabac dans sa bouche vers le bitume humide avec un rire amer.

« Et moi, je ne te crois pas. Ou plutôt, si. Mais ce qui me fout le plus en rage, tu sais, ce sont les promesses qui abondent dans ta bouche, _ça_ , tu n'éprouves pas la moindre culpabilité quant à me jurer, après chaque soir où je dois te chercher activement dans tout Bristol, que _non_ , tu ne recommenceras plus, que toutes ces merdes sont finies pour toi, mais quant à ce que tu en fais… tu ne tiens jamais ces mêmes promesses. La prochaine fois, je ne viendrais pas te chercher, crois-moi. Tout ça, je commence à en avoir ma claque. _Ma claque_. Tu pourras crever dans ton coin comme une conne, que je ne bougerais plus le moindre petit doigt pour aller t'aider. Hoche la tête si tu m'as comprise, Effy. _Bien_. »

Et, chaque fois, Emily répétait ces mots comme une litanie. Jamais avec les mêmes expressions cependant, aussi était-ce devenu un énième divertissement pour Effy que de chercher à discerner quelles jérémiades ne tarderaient à jaillir d'entre ses dents serrées. C'était leur routine. Leur façon bien à elles de manifester combien elles ne pouvaient, en réalité, se passer l'une de l'autre.

Et tous les soirs, Effy s'envolait vers de nouveaux clubs, prête à s'y brûler les ailes, et tous les soirs, Emily ne pouvait s'empêcher d'enfiler veste et chaussures, juron aux lèvres, pour s'en aller tirer une énième fois son amie de ces paradis artificiels lui étant si chers.

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges glissa un regard affligé dans sa direction. Même dans l'état épouvantable dans lequel elle se trouvait, Effy Stonem demeurait irrévocablement attirante, lèvres rouges ayant dû en dévorer bien d'autres, longue crinière noire dont les boucles indisciplinées accrochaient les néons du dehors, et la façon qu'elle avait de la dévisager, si nonchalante, si calme face à ses exclamations énervées… _bon sang_ … Le bleu inouï de ses prunelles agrippa sans mal les yeux sombres d'Emily et, sans qu'elle puisse le contrôler, toute forme de colère l'ayant habitée plusieurs secondes auparavant s'évacua hors de sa chair.

Effy avait ce pouvoir-là sur les gens en général. Mais surtout sur elle.

« Rentrons. » marmonna Emily, mal à l'aise, avec un raclement de gorge.

Jetant le mégot par la fenêtre, sa main pivota vers la clef de contact. La voiture s'ébranla.

.

.

Comme l'ascenseur était – _encore_ , et ça durait depuis des semaines – en panne, elles furent essoufflées en atteignant le septième étage. Bordélique, Emily dû plonger dans les profondeurs de son sac à main, en passant par un parapluie rétracté – il pleuvait fréquemment ces derniers temps –, une trousse de maquillage, deux paquets de chewing-gum à la fraise, sa recharge Iphone, avant que ses doigts ne trouvent enfin ses clés. Effy en profita pour s'adosser au mur, une jambe pliée, et dévisagea longuement les traits tendus par l'agacement de sa colocataire, laquelle releva finalement la tête et s'en alla leur ouvrir.

L'une après l'autre, elles disparurent à l'intérieur de l'appartement. Allant s'affaler de tout son poids dans leur canapé miteux d'un vert sale – elles l'avaient déniché par hasard, à l'abandon au creux d'une rue pas loin d'ici et en avaient fait depuis le coeur de leur salon – , Emily visionna son portable et clôt les paupières, pour y passer une main lasse. « _Putain_ , il est 4h du matin. Faut que j'aille me coucher… »

Un sourire froidement prédateur courba à ces mots la bouche rouge d'Effy. « Oh, parce que tu comptes dormir ? »

L'agressivité revint au galop étrécir les yeux noirs d'Emily, comme elle saisissait sans trop de doutes ce que cette remarque signifiait. « Oui, _c'est ce que je vais faire_. » siffla-t-elle.

« Très bien. »

La jeune femme aux cheveux rouges en parut soulagée, faisant mine de se lever lorsque –

« Ça ne te dérange pas que je me change ici au moins ? »

Sans attendre sa réponse, Effy avait dressé sa courte robe par-dessus sa tête et la dévisageait désormais, légèrement moqueuse, si pâle et si séduisante dans ses sous-vêtements noirs. Evidemment. Elle aurait dû la voir venir, avec ses oeillades lubriques et le fin rictus ornant ses lèvres dans la voiture. Une légion d'insultes migrèrent vers la bouche d'Emily, mais elle ne put en lâcher une seule, sa gorge bloquée, chacun de ses muscles paralysés, une douce chaleur se répandant en elle tandis que son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de fouiller la moindre parcelle de ce corps élancé qu'elle connaissait par coeur.

« Tu – » Un soupir l'écrasa, tandis qu'elle ébouriffait machinalement sa chevelure. « Rhabille-toi, Eff'. Sérieusement. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

Alors cette _salope_ glissa une cigarette entre ses lèvres, s'asseyant élégamment à ses côtés, et en embrasa l'embout avec une élégance qui lui était propre. La voir fumer rendait généralement Emily complètement dingue, et elle le savait. Alors elle ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois, sa respiration se faisant chaotique, et plongea le menton dans ses bras. « … Arrête ça. »

Aérienne, l'une des mains d'Effy rampa le long de sa nuque, attirant en douceur le visage de sa colocataire vers le sien. Et Emily s'en trouva incapable d'y résister, tandis que les yeux trop bleus de la jeune femme paraissaient fouiller son âme, tandis que la clope s'effritait entre ses longs doigts fins de princesse.

« On ne peut pas faire ça, Eff'… » tenta-t-elle vainement de protester.

« Pourquoi pas ? Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. »

« Parce ce que… parce ce que… » Incapable d'incliner ses pensées en mots distincts, elle se contenta de le songer très fort : _parce que Naomi_. Ramenant la cigarette à sa bouche, Effy hocha vaguement de la tête.

« Je comprends. Je comprends… » et, pourtant, ses lèvres trouvèrent les siennes. Cette fois, Emily ne résista pas.

Alors, elle s'embrasa toute entière. Effy était belle, elle savait merveilleusement s'y faire. Lorsque ses mains aux ongles noirs arrachèrent Emily à ses vêtements, elle l'embrassa d'autant plus intensément et la repoussa contre le tissu miséreux de leur canapé. Ses baisers devinrent mouillés, rencontrant une gorge qui fut dévorée de suçons, des seins dressés et des jambes ouvertes sous sa poigne entreprenante, alors, sans la moindre pudeur, Emily se renversa de plaisir, gémissante, suppliante, brûlante, et accueillit la jouissance à bras ouverts.

Lorsque l'effervescence retomba, qu'elles jonchèrent le canapé, nues, encore enlacées, réapparut ce sentiment qu'Emily détestait subir. La culpabilité rongea ses entrailles tout le reste de la nuit, tandis qu'Effy dormait paisiblement contre elle, ses longues boucles sauvages couvrant une partie de leurs deux bustes.

Des larmes embuèrent dans les yeux d'Emily, et elle chuchota un _pardon_ écorché au fantôme de Naomi, qui l'observait à quelques pas de là, bras croisés, de la douleur plein le visage, relâchant hors de sa poitrine d'énièmes promesses selon quoi elle ne céderait plus jamais à l'attraction inévitable qu'exerçait Effy sur elle, qu'elle ne trahirait plus jamais à la mémoire de celle qui fut l'amour de sa vie.

Et, le lendemain encore, cette promesse ne fut pas tenue.


End file.
